Momoko's sweet dreams
by sonic8005
Summary: Set some time after Dokkan, this story centers around Momoko, and what she truly wants. A theme to this one is that for everything that is wrong, there is something about it that is right, or feels as such. Please enjoy.
1. Sweet dreams of sweets

This is my latest story, and it centers around Momoko. For all fans of Momoko, I just like the character a lot, I think she's really cute, but the reason I wrote this one is because I wanted to emphasize on the concept of getting something back, and whatever the costs may be. I obviously do not own the show Ojamajo Doremi, or any of the characters.

* * *

After a long and hot summer day, a young girl with bright blonde hair, in her favorite outfit, comprised of a bright red shirt, a white skirt with yellow strap like overalls, had been fairly tired from a long walk home. She opened the front door, greeted her mother and father, and slowly walked up to her bed room. She sat on her bed, and thought about the day that had passed. Seeing all her old friends again... well, most of them. She started thinking about those four witches again... or Ojamajos...

As she layed down, she clutched a fluffy white pillow. Even that reminded her of someone she knew... Hana-chan... she couldn't get any of her friends out of her mind... the reason was because of something she needed to do. The guilt of it was working over her again and again, yet she couldn't bear to do it. She couldn't bear to write a letter to Doremi telling her how things were going. It was just too much... she looked upon her desk, which had a blank sheet of paper, a pencil, and a stamp and address for the envelope. The address would go to the Harukaze residents, if she ever sent it that is.

Her tiredness had started to get the better of her, and she started dozing off. The pleasant memories of witches filling her head again, almost like a little lullaby of happy memories. She waved her hand in the air and set her head on her pillow, and chanted a little spell to see if she still had it... "Perutan petton palalila pon... sweet dreams appear..." she said to herself. She closed her eyes and relaxed, her wish would soon come true, regardless of whether it would be good or bad.

She opened her eyes again, to a familiar sight, the Maho do of Japan. "Momo chan! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!", it was a very familiar girl with red hair in buns. "Doremi chan! What's going on?", Doremi didn't listen, and simply grabbed Momoko's arm and started pulling "Come on! Come on!", she said, and Momoko followed her into the darkness without question. "Where are we going? What's so important?", Doremi simply smiled, still pulling her, and a doorway appeared. "Come with me! Come on!", she said, Momoko entered the doorway with Doremi, and after it closed behind her, Doremi and her stopped "We're here!" she said. Doremi gave Momoko a hug and spoke again "I can't believe you forgot about your own party" she said. Momoko had no idea what was going on, but it didn't matter.

Momoko followed Doremi into the Maho do, where everybody was... Onpu was using a Karaoke machine, Aiko was wearing a pointed hat, and Hazuki was blowing into a noisemaker, which made a slight, funnel noise. Momoko simply smiled and grabbed a seat at one of the tables. Doremi soon got her a plate of cookies, "Try some! They're an old favorite!" she said, and Momoko grabbed one, it had a Doremi shape to it, three circles, button eyes, and a tiny smile. The cookie would soon be taken bite by bite.

"Hey, where's Hana chan...?" Momoko asked, everybody seemed a little surprised by her asking. Aiko talked "You wanna see her?" she asked, Momoko responded "Yes, I do.", to which they got up and started going up the stairs to Hana chan's usual bedroom. Momoko was surprised to see baby Hana chan again, sleeping soundly in her crib. Momoko wouldn't dare to do anything to wake her up.

They walked down the stairs again, and the party was back on track. Except that she started to realize something was amiss... like there was something there that shouldn't be there, or maybe it was something missing... or someone. It wasn't Majorika... it wasn't Lala... not Hana... she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was like she knew somewhere inside there was something wrong, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Maybe... maybe I'm what's wrong here..." she thought to herself, that started to make sense, but how could that be possible? She turned around and saw a very familiar face... "Majomonroe"... she walked over to the old woman with blonde hair. Majomonroe was sitting in a rocking chair, and simply smiled at the sight of Momoko. "Umm... I know I'm a little big... but... could I...?", Momoko was asking, to which Majomonroe simply nodded and said "Yes, you can sit on my lap.", Momoko sat down, and as the chair rocked, she felt extremely happy. The comfort of Majomonroe's smile was hers, and it felt like she hadn't sat there in ages.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I will work on this some more later. 


	2. Always together

Disclaimer: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi. I don't even own any of their merchandise.

* * *

Majo Monroe always gave Momoko a very great feeling deep inside... or maybe it wasn't a feeling she gave, but something that she took away. Something about her was always magical, not just because she was a witch, but perhaps rather because of who she was. "Why don't we do something special for your friends?", Monroe asked, Momoko smiled, "How about brownies? I can make some really delicious ones.", Monroe nodded, and they started walking.

Momoko had the recipe memorized, and started to get the ingredients. As luck would have it, she had everything they needed, and began work right away. Monroe started the mix, and they chanted together... "Peruton petton palalila pon, delicious brownies appear!". After that, they were placed in the oven, and started cooking. After which, Momoko started to wrap them in her favorite style, when she realized something was wrong. "Wait a second..." she thought to herself, "this style of wrapping is Mary's... but... when I learned it... oh well. Best not to worry." she said to herself.

The brownies were all prepared, and ready for her friends. There was one for everybody. She handed one to Aiko, then Hazuki, one for Onpu, and one for all her classmates. "That's everybody!", she said, then she counted the remaining ones... there were two left. "Oh isn't that great? One for both of us!" Majo Monroe said. "But... I made one for all my friends... there shouldn't be one at all for me..." Momoko responded, when it hit her. "Wait, where's Doremi chan!?!", she shouted.

They pointed outside the doorway, but she couldn't see anything outside... just darkness... Momoko thought about going to see Doremi, or trying to find her... but before she could take that last step... Monroe... "If I leave... Majo Monroe... I might not be able to come back... I might not see her..." she thought. She couldn't find it in her mind, what was wrong, she just knew she couldn't have Doremi and Monroe at the same time... something just wasn't right.

She stepped back, but didn't close the door. She walked back to Monroe and gave her one of the two brownies left, keeping the other in hand. "Umm... Majo Monroe... I have to talk to you... can I sit in your lap again?" , Majo Monroe nodded, "What's troubling you?", Momoko started to shake, and sat down. "I don't know why... but... I need to see Doremi... I'm worried about her... but... I can't leave you... I might not come back in time...", Momoko closed her eyes very hard.

"What? Momoko, if Doremi needs you... it might not be you who doesn't come back... but her.", Majo Monroe said, "But... what if I come back, and you're not here...?", at that moment, Monroe simply placed her hand near Momoko's heart. "I can feel your heart, am I in there...?", Momoko nodded, "Would you like to feel mine...?" Monroe spoke again, and Momoko shook her head very slowly. "I'm scared... scared that... I might not feel it.", a tear streamed down her face.

Majo Monroe was worried herself. "Well, I can tell you're in there... and I'm in yours. As long as we are in each other's hearts, we'll never be seperated, even when we're far away. Now, is Doremi in your heart?", Momoko nodded, "Then maybe you should let her know. Even if I'm not here when you get back, I'll always be with you, and you'll be with me". Momoko smiled and wiped the tears off. "Thanks Majo Monroe.", she said, clutching the wrapped brownie in hand, and she ran out the doorway into the darkness.

When she found Doremi, she was surprisingly visible in the dark, standing still with her back turned. "Doremi!", Momoko shouted, which caught the red-head's attention. "I wanted to give you this! Hold out your hand", Doremi complied, and the wrapped brownie was placed in her left hand. Doremi smiled, "Here, I wanted to give you something too..." and she gave Momoko a very big hug.

As Momoko hugged back, the darkness slowly turned into light. She started to wake up. She got off of her bed and looked out the window to see a blue sky with little light. It was very early, but she already got plenty of sleep. She remembered the dream, and felt her earring... the very one that Monroe gave her when she died. "Great, now I can't see either of them..." she said to herself. She looked upon the dresser and spotted the letter.

"Maybe it's not too late... I'm in her heart, so I should let her know she's in mine." she said, as she sat down, turned on a light, and started writing. The letter was finished in just minutes, and was ready to go through the mail. She sent it as early as she could, with prayers that it get read as soon as possible.

* * *

I'm thinking about leaving the story off there, seeing as Momoko woke up. But the next chapter could include when the letter is read. 


End file.
